How you live
by KieranHowl
Summary: Amaelie Rayes, a shy, somewhat plain girl receives a job at SHIELD. she has no idea what to expect. but when she is given the task of watching the war criminal Loki, a man who claims to be a god. Can the new girl change his perspective or will she perish with the rest? Loki X OC Rated M for strong language and graphic scenes.
1. Agent! You have to be kidding

Okay guys, I am back with Amaelie's story. I will inform you now that I tend to happen upon writers block quite a bit so if I do not update for a while after certain chapters bear with me and I apologize in advance.

* * *

"Rayes!" the small girl jumped when her name was shouted across the atrium , she turned to see her boss waving her over. She stood silently and walked over to him.

Her boss placed a large, beefy arm over her tiny shoulders and led her into the room before shutting the door. "Rayes, do you know why you are here?" the brunette shook her head, to be honest, Amaelie had never been one to speak much at all.

"You are here because once again you have failed to do your job properly." He slammed a file down on the table in front of her "Nothing in here is organized and a bunch of information is incomplete."

"I-I'm very so-" her bosses face was red now "No, Rayes, apologizing will do no good here. You are fired!" the timid girl looked down at her hands "I understand…" Amaelie got up to leave.

* * *

*Later that night*

Amaelie sat in her apartment, she had always felt it had been too big for just her to occupy but her parents had insisted on a condo in case she ever got married, the girls face turned red at the thought of having a Man in her home. She had to find a new job before she even thought of settling down.

Amaelie had always been a bit on the shy side so she knew not to look for a job that required a lot of speaking, "waitressing is out…maybe this one?" she looked at the add_, _

'_HELP WANTED, Agency looking for skilled information collectors, _

_must be good with computer's. _

_Pay will be negotiated.'_

Amaelie circled the ad and decided she would head over in the morning, but tonight she would eat a decent meal, clean up and hit the hay. Tomorrow was a fresh start…boy did she not know what she was getting into.

* * *

Amaelie stood outside the large corporate building "SHIELD… Guess this is it" she opened the large door and stepped inside.

A man in a black suit approached her "Miss Rayes?" she nodded "Follow me" he began to walk away and she followed close behind "So…what exactly goes on here?" the man must not have heard her because he did not answer.

They turned down another hallway and came to an elevator "Take this to the top floor, Director Fury wishes to speak to you directly" She was confused "Director?" she chose not to question further and did as told, taking the elevator to floor 25 where it opened into a very large spacious office.

Stepping into the room she noticed the large eagle insignia that decorated the tiled floor "Um…pardon my-" "Miss Rayes, please have a seat" she took a seat in one of the rather large chairs placed in front of his desk. "What makes you think you have the qualifications to work at SHIELD?" she had to contemplate for a moment "Well…Sir, I am very skilled with computers, I graduated top of my class back home, I tend to very dedicated to my work-" The man stopped her there "Miss Rayes, you have very good qualifications, however I want to know about you, Who is Amaelie Rayes?" Amaelie grew confused "You want me to talk about myself?" the man nodded as he turned from the window to face her, she took notice of the eye patch he wore.

"Well, seeing as you know my name, I was born in Athens, Greece while my parents were on a vacation so I have dual citizenship, um… I am a third degree black belt in Tae kwon do and karate…" she trailed off, "I'm 22 years of age" he stopped her again "Well Miss Rayes, it seems you have more than enough skills, however I think a different job than sitting at a desk would be suited to your strengths" Amaelie looked down at the ground "So we will give you a job as one of our agents" her head shot up "Agents!?"

"You mentioned you were skilled in marital arts did you not?" she nodded "Well then welcome to the team Agent Rayes, you will start next week. Report back to this building Monday morning at ten o' clock for your first assignment. Agent Coor will escort you to the location." She nodded "Thank you sir" the two shook hands and she left.

Back on first floor she tried to find her way back to the main lobby, she had made several wrong turns down some hallway's until one of the other agents escorted her back. She made a note on how to find her way around first floor. Once outside she located her car and went home

* * *

Monday morning had rolled around pretty quick, Amaelie had woken up early to get a good start on the day.

She tuned on the news to see the Sky copter flying over where shad just been employed "Oh my god…" she sat still until a knock came at her door "Agent Rayes! Open the door" it was man's voice, perhaps Director Fury had sent him to collect her. She opened the door to see it was indeed another agent "Amaelie Rayes?" she nodded "Agent Phil Coulson. I need you to come with me" she didn't argue, she grabbed her bag and followed him out to a black company car with the SHIELD logo on the front.

"Agent Coulson, where are we going?" he gave her a thin smile "We are going to SHIELD HQ." she thought him crazy "But I saw SHIELD explode on the news…" his smile seemed to grow bigger "We only use the building for research, the real HQ is much larger" her blue eyes almost popped out of her head "So it was a ploy?!" he nodded as the car pulled up to what looked like a large floating platform on the water "Welcome to SHIELD HQ."

"I'm doomed…."

* * *

Once on what she now knew as the hellicarrier, Amaelie was shown around, everywhere from the Atrium to the Research labs. Last place she was shown was her room. It was simple, a bed in the left corner, a dresser for her belongings, which she had been told would be brought over from her apartment.

"I will let you get settled in, perhaps later I will introduce you to the team." With that Coulson left her to herself.

* * *

I know I know it sucked…but you will have to bear with me, Loki will be introduced in chapter 2 :) then they can banter back and forth about the insignificance of race and all that happy crap XD

I will not update until I have at least 2 reviews, and I do ask for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism nothing that will hurt my feelings please. I have also decided, that one shot will be left as an alternative to how I choose to end this story. I had a new idea the other night while I was writing these out but no spoilers :p you will just have to read and see what happens between our shy little heroine and our sexy god of mischief.


	2. Perfect

Amaelie finished unpacking her belongings, Agent Coulson had not been wrong when he said ALL of her things had been brought over, everything from her art to her clothes had been packed in boxes and stacked in the corner. After settling in she had been briefed, and introduced to the avengers.

"So, we have two temperamental women on our team now?" tony starks arrogant voice echoed in the room, the red head, Natasha seemed displeased with him, and to be honest, Amaelie was not to fond of him either.

"I'd rather be a temperamental woman than a man who supports senseless killing" she knew her words were out of line but she had never been a big fan of stark to begin with, the ex-weapons manufacturer had helped in the deaths of millions of people, then again, now that she worked for SHIELD her numbers were going to increase from zero to who knows how many.

"Stark knock it off" it had been Steve roger's who interrupted the dispute.

"We are a team, we need to start behaving like one." There was no way this rag tag group of misfits was ever going to be a proper team.

"You guys can be a team, I'm out. Besides Fury has me on prison duty watching, as Stark has to eloquently nick named him, Reindeer games" and with that Amaelie left the rec room.

* * *

It had taken a little while to find where they had locked Loki up, but after back tracking she had found the right location.

The door slid open and she walked into the hangar "They sent a midguardian woman to guard me, Are your number so pathetic they resort to this?"

"Funny, you're the one locked up and yet you speak of our numbers?" he had to admit, since he was playing the captured card, she had him there…for the time being.

"Pathetic midguardian, when I rule this earth I shall-" she stopped him,

"If" he stopped, how dare this woman interrupt him, though he had to admire her spark.

"Oh no my dear, I meant when. Now, when I rule this earth I shall make your suffering unbearable, what you mortals call Hell will seem a paradise when I am through with you." She took note of his sneer yet couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You find my words humorous woman?!" she just kept laughing "I…I do" she said through fits, How dare this woman insult him, he was a god. She turned to look at him with eyes as blue as the asgardian sea, he stared for a brief second before snapping back to reality.

"Your words sound like something my baby brother would say, he is obsessed with acting and Shakespeare so he often speaks in the same manner." This stopped him, how dare this woman compare him to a pathetic mortal, much less one she was related to, though he had to admit, her laugh was, as the human's would say, cute.

"But anyways, I guess as the others would say, you fucked with the wrong planet buddy." He grinned at her again "Ah, it is not the planet I am, as you say, fucking with right now." Now it was her turn to stare at him.

"So what are you doing here?" he watched her sit crisscross on the floor outside his cell.

"I wish to rule your race, I could care less about this forsaken hunk of rock and water you dwell on."

"Why would you want to rule us if we are so pathetic?" damn her, another excellent point.

"You humans crave subjugation, you want to be ruled." Now it was her turn to get angry, Amaelie stood and walked right up to the glass of Loki's cell,

"Now listen here, I don't care if you are a god, or a prince, whatever you know about humans is all wrong, we do not crave subjugation, we enjoy our freedom, we enjoy the simple things in life. You seem to think you have all the answers, but what do you really know about this planet besides your sick twisted perspective? Sure we fight and mindlessly kill, perhaps our country more so than others, but in the end what we are doing is working together to make this a better world to live in, and you have NO RIGHT to take that away from us."

Loki stared incredulously at the woman before him, her blue eyes shining with determination; Loki now held a small sliver of admiration for this girl.

Loki pulled away from the glass "If you are going to be my guard the least you could do is get me some food." She sat back down and crossed her arms,

"That may work on your world but here we have some decency and use manner's" he glared at her, two could play this game.

"You want me to beg for food? How about I just kill you instead?" He was toying with her, he knew she could be useful to him, as more than just a spy…if he had his way.

"You can try and kill me, though I think the other may have some objections….then again they may not" Amaelie smiled, Curse this woman she was playing him, making him believe no one would miss her if she were gone. She was truly a formidable adversary.

The two sat and stared at each other for a while before she stood again "Where are you going?"

"You wanted food right?" he stopped, she was actually being kind to him "What's your catch?" he now eyed her suspiciously,

"No catch, you said you were hungry and so am I, perhaps we can have a more civilized conversation over a decent meal"

Now he was surprised, this girl actually wanted to speak to him.

* * *

Amaelie returned about 15 minutes later with two trays of food, she had no idea what he would like to eat so she plated up two boneless chicken breasts, 1 for each of them, a baked potato, she dressed his fully and put sour cream on hers and two bottles of cold water.

Loki watched as she walked back in with the food.

"I hope you don't mind chicken, it's all they had left." She approached the door and slid open a small panel on the door to hand him the tray and water bottle.

"It will suffice" She smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the cell again,

"by the way, My name is Amaelie" he stopped and looked at her again "Amaelie, such an unusual name, Uncommon on this planet if I may say."

"Well here we say that about your name, Not many people have a name like Loki."

"So, Your brother says you can be redeemed, do you think you can be while you travel your current path?" Loki sat his fork down on the tray; did he dare tell this mortal his story?

"You seem lost at where to start, Thor mentioned you were adopted?" Loki looked up, she must have struck a nerve because he seemed angry.

"I was adopted, and then lied to, I spent my whole life living in the shadow of Thor's greatness, and no matter how much Odin claimed to love me, He could never have a monster like me sitting on the throne of Asgard." He looked up from his food to see her blue eyes bright with interest.

"what about you, what drove you to this pathetic Agency?" Amaelie looked down now "I got fired from my last job for…certain reasons, I saw their help wanted sign so I applied and now here I am." He was curious now,

"Certain reasons?" she nodded,

"My boss was a creep, he had been harassing me for years and when I finally said no to him he fired me…." Loki seemed surprised but he now help a bit more admiration for this woman, the woman back in Asgard would do whatever the men asked of them, with the exception of Lady Sif.

"Well I assure you, this may be your step up, however in a few days' time this flying fortress will fall. And with it, your hero's." he took another bite of is food.

"Are you so anger driven at Odin that you think taking over our planet will impress him, show him you are any more worthy to be a king? Why does it matter so much that you have his attention, you obviously mean something to him if he took you in and raised you as his own. There are millions of kids who would kill to be on your position, and I am sure the same can be said for children on your world." This struck a chord with Loki, Perhaps Amaelie was right, but he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she had proven him wrong.

* * *

The two sat in conversation for a few hours before Amaelie had begun to look tired.

"You should rest, it's not like I am going anywhere, at least not right now"

"Perhaps we can pick up out conversation tomorrow, over breakfast?" Loki gave hat Amaelie assumed was a genuine smile "Of course, I enjoyed our chat tonight miss Amaelie."

With that, Loki watched the blue eyed brunette leave him to his own devices, Perhaps she would be one he would spare.

Long after she had left, he had been unable to get her off his mind, her long wavy brown hair, her perfect blue eyes and even her rosy lips, they plagued him as he slept.

Perhaps he was falling for her, perhaps he didn't think it bad.

Perhaps, he thought she was perfect.

* * *

Alright, there is Chapter 2, I really like the turn out for this chapter. Thank you to am4444 for the first review, you kept the story going. however I will not update frequently unless I know people like this story, so if you like it PM me or leave a friendly review or perhaps share some ideas you would like to see in this story.

Lots of interaction between Loki and Amaelie. he barely knows her yet he can't get her off his mind.

stay tuned for future chapters everyone 3 LOVE YOU.


	3. liberation?

As promised, Amaelie had returned in the morning with a breakfast of oatmeal with fresh berries and some fruit, a glass of orange juice in the top corner.

"Good morning Loki" she noticed he seemed deep in thought, "I brought breakfast."

"Good morning Yourself, I trust you slept well?" his tone was unusually calm, Amaelie gave a simple nod and slid his food through the slot in the door.

"I hope you don't mind oatmeal and fruit, the fruit is all fresh, and I made the orange juice myself earlier" he looked appreciative as she took a seat outside the cell again.

"So, what's today's topic of discussion?" Loki now looked mischievous, Amaelie eyed him carefully,

"Do I have something on my face?" he continued to grin.

"Not at all, I just find your disheveled appearance humorous is all." She glared playfully.

"Well how about next time you decide to put your face near the glass I give you glasses and a goatee? See who's humorous then." Loki laughed, "I'd love to see you try my dear."

"Is that a challenge from the god of mischief?" she quirked and eye brow at him.

"Perhaps, though, if it is a game of trick you want, I think I can arrange something spectacular." He gave her a wink then watched as a bit of pink tinted her face.

"Loki!" her face was more red now, she cursed this man, he barely knew her and was already getting ideas, though she wouldn't mind getting closer to him, last night she had dreamt of his green eyes and his smooth features, what it would feel like if he could touch her. Would his hands be soft, or rough?

She hated to admit it but she had begun to fall for Loki, before he had realized it the words had slipped out of her mouth.

"What do you think of me?" it must have caught him off guard because he did nothing but stare at her for a moment before answering.

"I find you…interesting. Not many of your kind would dare to speak with a murderer, much less spend time in his company."

She looked at him dead on "Yes well, Not all of us are the same, some of us know what it's like to be alone, isolated and different." The words rolled out of her mouth.

"You know nothing of my pain-" Amaelie cut him off.

"I know everything of your pain, I know what's it's like to be different, an outcast." Loki could tell Amaelie was angry now, her blue eyes now held flecks of gold and green, he knew he had crossed a line but he kept pushing her.

"That's right, dwell on those feelings of hatred, let them fester into a storm" he watched as her eyes changed more so to green than blue now as the gold began to surround her pupil as a solid ring.

"Wonderful." Amaelie had not realized she had unleashed a small wave of energy, Loki knew she was mortal, but she was far from average, she had spectacular abilities.

Loki watched as her eyes faded back to blue "Interesting. Miss Amaelie, I do not believe you have been one hundred percent truthful with me." Even though Amaelie had passed out from the small energy surge, he knew she had heard him.

For now, he would watch her sleep.

* * *

Loki had watched her for about 30 minutes before she came back to the waking world.

"How long was I out?"

"30 minutes"

"I see…what happened"

"you my dear, are far from a normal human, that energy surge of yours proves it." Amaelie's eyes found the floor for the third time that day.

She let out a small laugh "Guess it's out huh? Told you I was an outcast, Now you know why."

"Care to elaborate on that?" He could see in her eyes it was not an easy thing to discuss, yet they both knew Loki was not going to let it go.

"Well, to start, my parents are scientists."

Amaelie had spent about an hour explaining about her family and herself, Loki had learned That Amaelie was adopted when she had been three, her mother had been unable to conceive and that's when she had found Amaelie, the girl had been a subject for lab testing when Sandra found her.

According to lab reports the girl had been subjected to massive amounts of toxic chemicals and radiation, Sandra knew it was a miracle this child was still alive, however, the woman knew Amaelie would never lead a normal life.

* * *

Loki listened intently until she finished. If he had to compare their stories, hers seemed the worse of the two, sure he had suffered but nowhere near as much as she had.

"It's getting late, perhaps you should go rest again." She looked exhausted from his perspective.

"It's only around 6 o' clock though" Amaelie was indeed tired, but she didn't have the energy to move.

"Perhaps I'll just…sleep right…here" with those words, Loki watched as she drifted off again, he made note of how peaceful she looked.

He cast a simple spell to give her a blanket and help her sleep through the night.

Tomorrow, they would both be free, him from the prison and those pesky avengers, and Amaelie, free of her restrictions.

"Sleep well love."

* * *

Alright, so that's chapter 3, again sorry for the crap and that fact that this chapter is all over the place. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Next chapter Loki breaks free, however I will be prolonging the inevitable Chitauri invasion for a few more chapters to give a bit more development between Amaelie and Loki's relationship.

I also would like to apologize for this chapter being shorter than the other two.

Enjoy and please leave reviews, or ideas for the chapter to follow.


	4. the armies arrival

Amaelie flew across the holding pen as a loud explosion jolted her awake.

"What just happened?" she yelled as a loud roar echoed through the air vents, Loki looked pleased.

"My time of escape is close by my dear, and you're coming with me" Loki spoke confidently.

Amaelie began to slide to the opposite side of the room when Thor ran in and Loki's cell opened.

"NO!" Loki had been ready though, he fell into an odd position as Thor charged and phased through him into the containment cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked, standing confidently on the other side of the glass container.

"Loki!" the Asgardian looked at the woman who had been his company for the last couple of days.

"Hold tight My dear, it will all be over soon." Amaelie had not liked the way he spoke the words.

Thor hit the glass with mjolnir and the clasps holding it up popped, that's when Loki got his idea, walking over to the cell control panel he spoke again "The humans think us immortal…should we test that?"

Amaelie watched as one of Loki's men fell, "Agent Coulson!" the shorter agent now stood holding a large sort of canon like weapon.

"Move away please." Loki all too willingly moved away from the panel as Thor and Amaelie watched the scene unfold.

"You like this?" Coulson asked, his voice confident as he advanced on the god before him.

"We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer, even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?" Coulson stared the device up and Aimed right at Loki.

That's when it happened, Loki disappeared and reappeared behind Agent Coulson, Spearing him through the chest.

"COULSON!" Amaelie was shocked, she had just witnessed the death of a comrade.

"LOKI!" Amaelie had found the strength to pull herself back to her feet and charged him dead on, she did not expect him to whip around and grab her by the neck.

"Not nice my dear, not nice at all." He threw her to the side and walked back to the panel once again, opened the hole in the ship and pressed the release button letting the cell and Thor fall 30,000 feet to the earth below.

"Loki, what have you done!" Her voice was weak but demanding, as though she were about to cry but the tears would not fall.

"Liberation, my dear Amaelie." Loki had to admit, he liked her fiery spirit right now, not many women had the guts to stand up to him, not even in Asgard, with the exception of Sif that is.

He looked her over now, her long brown hair tousled from both sleep and being tossed around, her clothes slightly wrinkled and her eyes, the golden circle around her pupil had made a comeback; she would be a worthy adversary indeed.

As he walked towards her, Coulson spoke "You're going to lose."

"Am I?" he asked turning to look at the fallen man.

"It's in your nature." Coulson Replied.

Loki Spoke with confidence, "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?" He had advanced the dying man.

"You lack conviction." This made Loki angry.

"I don't think I-" he never finished as Coulson blasted him through the back wall with his weapon.

"So that's what it does" and with that, Coulson passed out.

Loki had walked back through the hole and grabbed Amaelie, hoisting the small woman over his shoulder he carried her towards his escape plane.

Once inside, he gave the order and they took off.

"Loki…where are we going?" her voice was shaky and gave off the air of being unconfident.

"You will see soon enough love."

A few hours after departure, the plane dropped Loki and Amaelie at Stark tower where she had been introduced to the doctor working on opening the portal, Dr. Erik Selvig.

Not to long after their arrival Amaelie Noticed Tony floating over the balcony to Stark Tower, that's when Loki set her down on the couch and went outside.

* * *

Amaelie Watched as Tony was stripped of his armor and he walked into his home, when he noticed her on his couch he cocked an eye brow.

"I am here against my will Stark, don't think I am one of your pretty little call girls." Tony let out a laugh, "Perhaps I was wrong about you Rayes, you do have a sense of humor."

Loki walked back into the room, "Please tell me you're here to appeal to my humanity"

Tony looked like he wanted to laugh for a second "Uh actually, I plan to threaten you."

Amaelie thought them both nuts "Tony, now is not the time for idle-" Loki silenced her "No no dear, let him speak."

Now it was Tony's turn to look confused, he brushed it off though.

"You should have left your armor on for threats." Loki's tone was cocky as he made his way through the room, he made sure to wink at Amaelie as he passed her by, she couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the…glow stick of destiny." Tony stood by the bar "Do you drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything" Loki smiled.

"No no, threatening." Tony waited a moment "No drink, you sure? I'm having one." Loki turned away and looked out the window.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" The two exchanged more words as Amaelie sat idly by.

"The avengers" Loki looked confused, "It's what we call ourselves, it's sort of like a team. Earths mightiest heroes type of thing."

Loki's air of confidence rang through again "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a bit to get any traction I'll give ya that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god, the super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, A man with breath taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you big fella, have managed to piss off every single one of them." Loki's grin made another appearance.

"That was the plan, however you forgot the lovely lady on the couch, is she not part of your team?" Amaelie felt the heat rush her faces again, like a wave in the water, damn him and his way with words.

"Not a great plan, when they come, and they will. They'll come for you."

"I have an army"

"We have a hulk"

"Oh, I thought the beast wandered off." Loki motioned to the window with his scepter.

"You're missing the point, there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Now maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but that's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki advanced on Tony, spear at the ready.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" he raised the scepter to Tony's arc reactor, when the effect did nothing, he tried a second time with no result.

"This usually works" Loki's tone made Amaelie giggle a bit behind her hand.

"well performance issues, you know, it's not un-common, one out of five" Loki's hand shot out and caught tony by the throat, throwing him to the floor, before picking him up again,

"You will all kneel…before me"

Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S to deploy something but Amaelie was to focused on the scene before her as she sprang into action and dove at Loki, knocking him to the ground just after he tossed tony out the window.

Lucky for both of them they hit the ground as something flew over them and after the falling avenger.

Loki flipped her over so he was on top of her and staring straight into her blue eyes, he had the scepter placed by her throat "Do not EVER attempt that again, am I clear?" he sounded angry, if only she knew why he was so cross with her.

"I'm sorry…I just-" she was cut off as Tony floated outside the window.

"There is one other person you pissed off, his name was Phil." After that Tony sent a pulsar beam into Loki's chest that sent him flying off of Amaelie and across the floor.

It was then Amaelie and Tony looked up to see the large portal opening in the sky.

* * *

Amaelie turned to Loki as he stood up "What have you done!" her tone was harsh and her body shook with both terror and rage, once more the color of her eyes changed to green, the gold ring swirled inside.

"I have brought my army love, there is not stopping it now." He noticed how intense she looked and figured it best not to touch her.

"There may be no stopping them, but since I am here, I can stop you."

"I don't think you want to do that my dear, you see, I have the scepter, and you know full well what that means." Loki watched as his army of Chitauri swarmed the large city of New York.

"That doesn't mean I can't try."

* * *

Alright, so there is chapter 4, I bet you are all wondering, why has there been no kissing scenes between them, and I will tell you it's coming but I like to try and keep you people reading and guessing, and hopefully that's what's been achieved with this chapter. If you have any ideas for ways to bring Loki and Amaelie closer inbox me or leave a review, who knows I may use it.

But for now I leave you with these:

**Loki:** I have an army

**Tony:** We have a hulk

**Loki:** Well I have scores of fan girls kneeling below, willing to do whatever I ask.

**Tony: **…You win.

**Loki:** I bring glad tidings of a world made free.

**Nick fury:** Made free of what?

**Loki:** Kardashians.

**Fury:** How can we help?


	5. From Yesterday

This chapter was inspired by 30 seconds to mars' song _'From yesterday'_

Also sorry if I made anyone wait too long for an update

Anyways, here is chapter 5.

* * *

Amaelie watched the battle unfold below, from what was left of the balcony of stark tower.

Chitauri soldiers swarmed the city streets, taking out anything and everything in their way.

She decided to call out for Loki, perhaps she could get him to stop this madness, help him see some sense.

'_he's a stranger to some and a vision to none,_

_He can never get enough, get enough of the world._

_For a fortune he'd quit, but it's hard to admit. How it ends and begins._

_On his face is a map of the world'_

Those lyrics ran through her mind as Loki now advanced on her,

"Loki, please stop this!" his face held his ever present smirk, and his body language dripping with over confidence, "Why should I give up a fight I have already won?" he was now mere inches from her face, she could smell the mint on his breath and feel the cool chill on her skin, it sent shivers up her spine to be in such close proximity.

* * *

Loki wished he had not gotten so close to her, his emerald eyes bore into her deep blue ones, the ones that reminded him of the Asgardian Sea, they were so clear and bright.

"It's as Tony said, there is NO version of this where you come out on top." He had to admire her courage to stand up to him, knowing that within seconds he could end her life, not that he would, he had grown attached to her, as more than just simple company.

Loki had spent the nights on the hellicarrier wondering if she dreamt of him as he dreamt of her.

"_Curse this mortal woman, not even asgardian woman appeal to me, and yet here she is, her beautiful long hair and her eyes that sparkle like sapphire's, her bell like laughter, and the fact that she even exists"_

His eyes, trailed down her body, he had noticed days ago, as they spoke in the holding pen, that she had perfect curves, and had he not been encased , he would have done things to her that would put mortal men to shame.

His eyes now found their way to her rosy lips, he wondered if they were soft, but now was not a time to find out, he would be ruler of this godforsaken rock, with or without her, though he preferred with.

He grasped her by the neck and slammed her into the glass window of Stark tower, to say she was startled was an understatement, but he did not get enough of the look in her eyes, they were frightened, pooling with fear, and he had caused it.

"My dear, Amaelie. How long I have waited to see the fear in your eyes, the fear only I can cause you."

He watched her struggle for words "Loki, please" the tears welling in her eyes made him angry and excited, excited he could draw such a reaction from her and angry that he had done so.

He moved in, closer to her face.

"Amaelie" his voice was now a whisper in her ear "I-" He stopped when he noticed Black widow attempting to shut down his device, he dropped Amaelie to the ground and ran to stop her.

* * *

Amaelie gasped for air as it flooded her lungs, she had been too preoccupied to notice the Chitauri had landed on the balcony behind her.

'_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin,_

_Through the blood he can learn see the life that he took_

_From a council of one._

_He'll decide when he's done with the innocent,_

_On his face is a map of the world.'_

Her eyes had changed once more to their green and gold mutation, the nearby plants seeming to grow wild the more frightened Amaelie became.

She backed closer and closer to the ruined balcony as the Chitauri advanced on her until there was nowhere left for her to go.

One of them let out an ear splitting screech, she assumed it to be laughter, as it pointed its spear at her.

"NO!" Loki had noticed them too late, his world seeming to slow down as he watched Amaelie fall from the balcony.

'_From yesterday, its coming._

_From yesterday, the fear._

_From yesterday, it calls him,_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here.'_

How had he been so stupid, he never should have let her get involved, he hated to admit it but he hoped one of the avengers would catch her, he hoped they would do what he could not.

What he had not noticed was the long thin vine hanging over the balcony edge.

The transpired events drove Loki mad as he ran the mindless Chitauri through with his spear,

"You pathetic creatures!" his voice was dripping with venom, as far as he knew these mindless idiots had killed the woman he loved, that right loved. His maniacal laughter echoed from the top of the tower as he watched the alien race bleed out and die.

* * *

Amaelie watched through blurry eyes as the final events of the war came to a close, Tony fell from the worm hole, Hulk caught him, the last thing she heard before she passed out was Footsteps, that's when her world went dark.

When she came to she was in a hospital bed, the faint beeping of a heart monitor rang in her ears.

"welcome back to the real world Rayes" The unmistakable voice of Nick fury was all she heard, it didn't sound like anyone else was there.

"Where am I and how long was I out?"

"You are in Starks infirmary and it's been about 3 hours since the battle ended."

"And loki?"

"He is being contained in the basement of this building."

Amaelie turned her head to look out the window, the amount of damage appeared irreparable.

"Director…promise me you won't hurt him."

"I can attest that he will not face trial here, but as for his home world."

"I want to see him"

"I cannot allow that" she ignored his words,

"I want to see him!"

"Agent Rayes, Loki is a murderer and a criminal, and I am not about to let one of my newest agents antagonize him!"

"I am not going to antagonize him! I-" She stopped, was she about to admit that she loved him.

She ripped the heart monitor and I.V off and booked it out of the room before fury could protest, her brown hair trailing behind her as she made her way through doors and down flights of stairs.

She wound through the seemingly endless hallways until she reached the basement. Standing outside the door, panting and out of breath she pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

"Lo…ki" the trickster good looked up, his face seemed surprised.

"Amaelie, but how? I watched you fall." He watched as her eyes changed once more.

"The plants…" how had he been so oblivious?

Amaelie walk closer to the glass and placed her hand against the cool surface.

Loki followed suit, as the both spoke the words each had been waiting to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

So there is chapter 5, From here on out the story is post Avengers, If you want to end it go read the one shot then come back and read chapter 6 and on. I really tried to be romantic with this chapter and get in some heart wrenching scenes, what do you readers out there think, was I successful? Also bet I surprised you with Amaelie in this chapter, yes she can control plants and that will be explained in later chapters as well.

If yes, Inbox me or leave a review.

If no, well, your opinions may or may not matter depending on how you word them.

P.S there may or may not be some smutty chapters coming up between Loki and Amaelie. Stay tuned and find out.

Later.


	6. Magic and Mayhem

Okay guys, sorry this was soo late, I have been a bit out of commission this last week or so but I decided to do a goofy little short about when one of loki's tricks goes wrong.

So here is a little Halloween treat for you.

A/N: This has nothing to do with the actual story I will pick that up in chapter 6 with Loki's trials, this is just a moment between Loki and my OC Amaelie. I also apologize if it seems all over the place.

* * *

"So this Halloween is when you midgardians dress up and play tricks on each other?" Loki questioned as he sat across from Amaelie,

"Yes, things tend to get pretty chaotic, but I love it, I am a prank master!" Loki grinned,

"No one is better than me Lady Amaelie, for I am the trickster god."

"You sound pretty confident. Wanna make a wager?"

"Humor me"

"We'll have a prank war, whoever has the most by the end of the night wins."

"And the catch, as you mortals say?"

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the next 24 hours, however it cannot be anything to drastic, like shaving their heads or self-harming."

"sounds like a deal"

"we have until midnight"

* * *

Amaelie has started with Mr. Tony Stark, she decided it would be funny to put blue dye in his shampoo and the facility water pumps, so that when he finished his shower he would be blue all over.

"WHAT THE-"

Amaelie laughed as Tony came out of the locker room, fully clothed of course, but fuming mad.

"Hey iron head…you're looking a little… blue today" she said through fits of giggles.

With that she ran off before tony could catch her.

* * *

Loki's pranks had been far more mischievous, he had taken his bothers hammer while he was training and bewitched it to hit him on the head every time called it back. It was almost sad that his elder brother never figured out what was going on.

Amaelie had walked up next to him, "classy, but I just dyed tony blue" Loki grinned,

"Clever, what else have you done?" Amaelie grinned now,

"Painted Clints bow rainbow colored and glued glitter and rainbows to it I also filled his arrows with confetti, the exploding ones anyways, and set the plants wild in Natasha's room…then ran like hell. I also filled all the cream doughnuts in the café with mayonnaise. Do not eat the dessert…."

Somewhere deep down Loki felt some pride, this mortal really knew how to prank,

"So aside from hammering Thor what have you done?"

"All sorts of thing my dear, such as bewitching all the vehicles in the parking ramp to drive with no driver, your local authorities must be pretty confused. " he regaled all the pranks he had pulled such as putting a spell on Steve rogers suit to make it run away from him, and hanging Clint's archery targets from the gym rafters and so on down the line.

"Well, we tallied it up and it looks like you win Loki, I bow to the trick master"

She mock bowed.

"Now you have to do what I say for the next 24 hours, but first one last prank" he muttered a few words and Amaelie started to feel weird before she realized she had to crane her neck to look at things.

"Loki…you got taller" the god looked down,

"Well this is…not right"

"What's not right, Loki what did you do!?"

"Well magic is not always precise; sometimes it has a mind of its own"

"LOKI! . !?" her tone was demanding as he conjured a mirror to show her, she was mortified when she saw that she had been turned back into a child, what happened next had everyone in the atrium covering their ears, Amaelie started screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LOKI LAUFEYSON YOU HAVE EXACTLY ONE HOUR TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FOLOW YOUR ASS BACK TO ASGARD AND TORMENT YOU FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

the avengers team had walked in to hear the end of Amaelie's little rant, but they couldn't help but hold back laughter,

"Someone got the short end of the stick today" Tony's remarks ran loud and clear until the now small girl pounced him with surprising force "Got something to say you oversized smurf!"

* * *

Loki had gone searching through spells to reverse what had happened

"Perhaps just an aging spell?" he flipped through page after page before coming across a potion.

"This should work" he gather what he needed, made the potion and hurried to find Amaelie.

When he found her she look horrified…one of the older female agents had gotten ahold of her hair and had tied it up with baby pink ribbons and stuffed her into one of, from what he had assumed, was the woman's daughters clothes she had a murderous look on her face when he entered the room.

"Ma'am I need to borrow the little lady for a moment" the woman nodded and let Amaelie go.

"Drink this" Her blue eyes scanned his green ones for any signs of trickery, finding none, she drank the off yellow concoction and felt the earlier spell reverse itself.

"Thank god…that woman was very touchy" she untied the ribbons and let her hair fall in waves down her back.

"No more tricks…at least not on me"

"Agreed."

* * *

there is the halloween short for all my readers out there, I think I am going to put this on Hiatus until I have seen thor 2 but then again maybe notn we will just have to see.


	7. One with Nature

Sooooo sorry for neglecting to update, I have been busy with life as well as getting over some odd bug.

But anyways I bought these Norse mythology book's today to help me a little bit with the upcoming chapters.

A/N: a few minor alterations have been made to the story of Iduna and her garden.

* * *

Thor had spoken to Amaelie a week ago about coming back to Asgard, she had agreed and packed what she was told would be essential, which was not much since she didn't have very much to begin with, she grabbed what little make up she had and a few of her favorite outfits and that had been it.

Now they were in Asgard and Loki was awaiting trial, it was scheduled one week from today, however until then the all father had granted him a pardon and put him under house arrest with limits as to what he was allowed to do.

Loki was not allowed to go outside without an escort and his magic was limited he could only cast spells if it were to aid someone.

Amaelie had been welcomed with warm arms by both the all father and queen Frigga, she was now with Loki in the gardens, he had picked a simple Star flower for her and tucked it into her auburn hair.

"I am glad you chose to return with us. It will make my sentence seem non-existent as long as I have you here with me." Amaelie smiled.

"You have my heart Loki, nothing will ever change that." Now it was the god turn to smile.

"You remind me of a woman who lived in Asgard long ago, her name was Iduna, she was the keeper of the apples of life, When she died so did the tree that bore the fruit."

"I remind you of another woman?" He had not meant it to come off that way but he knew she was kidding.

"In Asgard there is a garden, and in that garden there grows a tree and on that tree once grew the golden apples, those who ate of these apples everyday never grew a day older, for eating these apples kept old age away. Iduna, the goddess, tended the tree in which the shining apples grew. None will grow unless she is there to tend it. No one but she is able to pick the fruit, so every day she would pluck them and leave them in a basket so that the gods and goddesses who came to her garden may eat the golden fruits and stay forever young."

"She sounds like a marvelous woman, but why compare me to her?"

"Because, you are similar in nature to her. But there is more to her story, shall I continue?" Amaelie nodded and motioned for Loki to continue.

"Iduna never left her garden. All day and every day she stayed in her garden or her golden house beside it, and all day every day she listened to Bragi, her husband, tell a story that never had an end. But a time came when Iduna and her apples were lost to Asgard, and the gods and goddesses felt old age approach them."

"What happened?" A genuine smile graced Loki's face, Amaelie was like a small child, full of curiosity.

"You will have to wait and see" he stood and offered his hand, Amaelie took it and they went off somewhere.

"Close your eyes" she placed her hands over her eyes and let him lead her.

* * *

The walked for what felt like hours before he gave her free hand a gentle squeeze "Open your eyes."

Amaelie moved her hand from her eyes to see the garden from the story. The flowers remained in abundance full of vibrant colors but the tree that sat in the middle was sullen and dead.

"Is this…her garden?"

"yes, I thought you may like it here, most of the other residents find it relaxing."

"That tree seems so sad" Loki gave her a confused look.

"How can you tell if a plant is depressed"

"I'm not sure really, I guess I've just always been able to." Amaelie approached the tree and ran her nimble fingers over some of the bark on the trunk of the tree.

"This tree, It feels neglected, it has been alone for so long." Loki seemed in shock, only Iduna had been able to understand the plants in her garden and yet the mortal he had fallen for had been here for a mere few hours and spoke for it as if she had grown the tree herself.

He watched her as she knelt in front of the tree and began plucking the weeds that surrounded the base.

"Loki could you grab me some water from that pond over there" Loki did as told and filled a bucket with some of the crystal clear water, bringing it back he watched her work.

He watched in surprise as leaves began to appear on the trees

"Amaelie…how did you-" She looked up with a smile

"It just needed a little love and nurturing is all."

This woman never ceased to amaze him; she had broken down his barriers, told him she loved him even though he tried to subjugate her race and now here she was restoring the Iduna's tree of golden apples.

"Brother!" Thor's booming voice echoed through the garden, when the blonde finally spotted them he stopped.

"Lady Iduna's tree has bloomed once more, how is this possible?" Loki nodded his head to Amaelie.

"It seems our guest of honor has a gift, You have chosen a good one brother." The loud god clapped his brother on the back.

"Father sent me to retrieve you and Lady Amaelie and inform you the feast will begin in one hour. Mother has requested Amaelie be fitted for a gown." Hearing his words Amaelie stood and walked over.

"I will come back tomorrow to check on the tree, she seems happy now." The young woman seemed to glow with joy at helping the nature return to its glory.

* * *

Amaelie now stood in a large room filled with gowns of all different colors and materials as the queen piled them into her arms, Frigga was a warm spirited woman with hair like the sun itself and her features as gentle as a warm summer breeze.

"My queen, I cannot hold anymore" the woman smiled

"Then go, go try them on I will wait"

Amaelie disappeared into one of the rather spacious dressing rooms, emerging a mere three minutes later in an elegant one shoulder chiffon dress, the under layer made of powder blue silk, the waist was accented by a large piece of sea green silk ribbon that was fashioned to look like a flower on the side, and the neck embroidered with simple blue and white gems.

"Eren, have you decided how to style her hair?" Eren was one of the queen's handmaidens, she ushered Amaelie to a seat in front of the mirror where she went to work weaving intricate braids to about the halfway mark in her hair, bringing half of her hair up to meet the ends of the braids she twisted Amaelie's hair into a bun and left the other half of her long brown hair down.

Once her hair was secure, Eren applied a light layer of make-up to make the young woman's eyes pop

"You are all finished miss" Amaelie looked at her reflection and was shocked, she had never been exceptionally pretty but what she saw in the mirror altered her opinion.

"You look lovely dear, Loki is a lucky man."

Amaelie smiled at the comment as the woman took her hand and led her through the palace to the feast.

"Wait here" Frigga opened the door and stepped inside the large wooden doors and whispered something to the announcer before ushering her in and disappearing down the stairs to stand next to her husband and sons.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome our guest of honor, Lady Amaelie of Midgard." Her name rang through the hall as the various guests clapped for her.

And as she descended the grand staircase,

she noticed Loki could not take his eyes off of her.

* * *

Well there is the real chapter 6, and now I ask the hardest question ever, where should I take this story from here, I had the idea to turn Amaelie into a sort of reincarnation or perhaps a descendant of Iduna the keeper of the apples of life.

I also would like some feedback on what I can do to make this story more enjoyable, I feel the material is dry and slightly over worked, please inbox me or leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.

I also have another story in the works for when this one is complete and maybe when I get close to the end of this one I will give you a small sample of the work to come.

Anyways…Thanks for reading Love you all.


	8. Parties, Lessons and tests

Amaelie descended the stairs to the floor of the grand hall, her dress billowing as she walked.

To say Loki was awe struck would be an understatement, Amaelie looked as if she had never been midguardian.

"if I did not know you better, I'd think you have never seen a woman." A small smirk graced her face as Loki ushered her to a seat near the head of the table proceeding to take the seat next to her.

As the other guests took their seats at the large tables that occupied half the room Odin stood.

"It gives me great honor to welcome you all tonight, this is a feast in celebration of my youngest sons return and in welcoming Lady Amaelie." A loud applause echoed through the large room accompanied by some whispers.

"So, welcome one and all to tonight's feast, eat, drink and be merry while enjoying tonight festivities." With those final words the kind took his seat once more as everyone filled their plates with food and their glasses with wine.

Amaelie turned to Loki, "I do not know your customs." Her tone was low as she spoke.

"Do not fret, I will teach you as we go along, just follow what I do."

Amaelie nodded and loaded her plate with more fruit than meat and poured her glass about a quarter full with a red wine.

* * *

The feast had gone off without a hitch but now she had to learn to dance in their styling.

"Just follow my lead, I will not let you fall." Amaelie nodded as he led her across the dance floor.

The dance was similar to a waltz with some of the movements changed, for starters the women curtsey and the men give a low bow before taking each other's hands.

Needless to say Amaelie caught on quickly.

"You are doing well, it is quite impressive. Not many catch on so easily." She grinned,

"I have always been a fast learner" the current song ended and everyone bowed or curtseyed to their respected partners.

"That bodes well for you in a place like Asgard. Our customs are many and might I say confusing." He leant down to her ear,

"Come with me" he took her hand in his and led her to the large balcony overlooking the city below.

"Loki?" he walked her to the railing without a single word.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Love." He turned and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, running his thumb under her eye.

"Amaelie, I know I…" He struggled to find the words "I know I have made mistakes, and all actions must have a consequence"

"Now I know something is wrong. Loki, what troubles you?" she placed her hand on top of his, running her thumb across the top.

"Whatever punishment is decided for me, I would ask you are there. I know just seeing your face will ease the burden and the pain."

Amaelie gave him a warm smile now,

"I will be by your side forever." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked his cheek before turning back to the view of the city.

"It's magnificent you know." Loki's green eyes watched her,

"Never in my life did I think I would see a place so beautiful, much less with such a wonderful man." As they watched the sky, Loki placed his arms around her waist, she got closer to him and they swayed with the faint music drifting out from the party.

The two had spent the next hour out on the balcony, unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

Queen Frigga smiled at her youngest son, she was overjoyed that her son had found such a wonderful girl. Perhaps she would be the one to bring her son back to his former glory.

* * *

The party had gone well, the Asgardian monarchs had taken to her quite well, though they seemed to disapprove of her relationship with the shady prince, she did not care however, she was in love with the mischievous god and knew he was taken with her as well.

She found out that she was to be presented to the public of Asgard two days after the party so there was lots of work to be done.

First was fixing her posture, Queen Frigga had given the task to one of the ladies of the royal court. So now here she was in a classroom with a woman Amaelie had deemed a total loon.

"why am I tied to a chair?" Loki had chosen to attend with her and mark her progress, but now he seemed to be having trouble holding back his laughter.

"We start with sitting properly, a lady never slouches AND!" the woman smacked a stick on the back of the chair,

"Holds her head high" Amaelie shot her head up, she had already been smacked in the neck for failing to comply. She noticed Loki's cocky grin.

"Find this funny do you? Just wait till I am out of this chair Mischief boy." Lady Sloane smacked the back of her chair again, "A lady never speaks ill to her prince"

"Smack my chair again Lady Sloane and he will not be the only one I speak ill to."

"Excuse me!?" Amaelie flinched

"Nothing" She muttered under her breath

"Good. Moving on, Loki if you would, Please untie Lady Amaelie" Loki grinned before responding

"I quite enjoy her tied up though."

"I bet you do…kinky bastard" after a moment he finally stood and untied her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe we can have some more fun with ropes later love." Amaelie's face flushed and she smacked him in the arm.

"Pervert…" she walked over to Lady Sloane.

"Now we practice walking, stand up straight" Amaelie followed the orders as a book was placed on her head.

"Now, this will be the final lesson for today, as soon as I see you are ready you will be able to leave, all you must do is walk from that line to this line without dropping the book." It did not look hard, but with Loki present she was sure he would sabotage her a few times.

Amaelie stood as tall as she could manage, folded her hands in front of her and began to walk towards the other line fifteen feet away from her.

She had not been wrong, Loki had decided to have a bit of fun with the final exercise, it involved levitating the book off her head and making it fly around the room, this earned him smack to the back of the head by Lady Sloane.

After finally completing the lesson though she was allowed to leave.

Unfortunately she only had an hour before she was to go to a fitting, Frigga had insisted she dress like she was already part of the family.

* * *

"I have had no time to myself Loki, it is frustrating. Whenever I think I have a moment to spare something comes up." The couple sat in Iduna's garden now, the tree of golden apples had begun to flourish again and it seems the flowers were more vibrant with Amaelie's presence.

"I know love, but just think. Tomorrow you will be introduced to the people of Asgard, and I know they will love you as I do." Amaelie gave a look of uncertainty.

"How can you know that for sure?"

He turned her face to look at him, "Amaelie, they will love you, I am certain. You are kind and beautiful, and can see the good in any person." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Loki" they both shared a smile with each other.

"So why is it you brought me back to Iduna's Garden?"

"The all-father asked me to test something" he pointed up at the branches of the tree they were under.

"What is this test?"

"This tree has not borne fruit in well over two millennia, since Lady Iduna's death. But it seems that after you began taking care of it, the tree has come back to life. The test, is to see if you are able to pluck the golden apples from the tree." Loki explained

"What would that matter?"

"The All-father has the idea that you could be her reincarnation or a descendant of some sort" Amaelie nodded, it did make some sense, especially if the tree had not blossomed in such a long time.

"Alright, I'll do it. All I have to do is pluck an apple from the tree right?" Loki nodded as she stood.

Loki watched her carefully as her small hand reached up into the branches, Loki had not realized he was holding his breath until he heard a light clicking sound and the balls of Amaelie's feet hitting the ground again.

He let out the breath as she stood before him,

Golden apple in hand.

"I guess the All-Father was correct in his assumption."

"It would seem so."

* * *

There is Chapter 7, I hope it was not to lengthy, but after my prolonged absence I figured it was well deserved.

It would seem Amaelie is indeed tied to Iduna somehow, but you will have to wait and see how for yourselves.

As for loki's trial it is coming but I wanted to get some other things out of the way first. I promise to get to them after the next chapter, promise, promise, promise!

Now, I would like some feedback on this chapter, Reviews or PM'S are acceptable, what do you think should happen?


	9. Her heart of gold

To say the day was going smoothly would be a lie, Amaelie had just tried on the 20th dress that had been designed for this day and to her dismay they had mostly been shades of whites or greys.

"Who wears the color grey for a festive event?" the designer shook his head, "I could not tell you lady Amaelie"

"Do you have any in maybe a gentle blue or a pastel yellow or something?"

"I do not know about yellow but I have a subtle sea green dress that may look perfect on you" The brunette nodded as the designer ran off in the back somewhere.

To say the woman was nervous was vastly understated, she was full on horrified, but she would not show it. When the designer, Varon, came back he was holding a dress that somewhat resembled snow white, the top was a white corset style with piercing blue ribbons to tie the back together and the skirt was made of a sea green chiffon material that had just a small amount of tulle underneath allowing it to poof out.

"Does this suit what you are looking for?" Amalie nodded,

"It is perfect, thank you."

Varon left her to get dressed, then it was off to hair and make-up.

Another hour and a half went by, slowly, but she had been told she was now ready for presentation to the city.

* * *

One of the handmaidens had been sent to retrieve the woman, the hairdresser had decided to leave her hair down for this event but add a bit of wave to it, the only accessory was the gold hair rings that kept two long strands in front of her shoulders.

They were now walking down the halls towards the front doors of the palace

"Lady Amaelie, the king has instructed me to inform you that you will be in the carriage in the very back, the king and queen's will leave first, Thor and Lady Sif will leave second and-"

"Loki and I will be in the third?" she nodded "I suppose that is understandable, but if I may be honest, I do not look forward to tomorrows events" the maiden nodded, the rounded the final corner and she took notice of how all the eyes watched her.

Thor spoke first, "lady Amaelie, you look magnificent" he then looked at Loki "Brother you have made a fine choice." Then he gave his signature grin.

Frigga spoke next "You look beautiful dear, but I sense you are nervous. What ails you?" this woman knew everything.

They stepped to the side for a moment "My concern is for Loki, his trial is tomorrow and what is to happen to him?" Frigga smiled.

"Loki has made much progress since you came home with my sons, Odin is good and just, I can assure you the punishment for his actions will not be as harsh as you think."

"Perhaps you are right." Frigga placed a gentle hand to Amaelie's face,

"Come it is about time to go, we must get ready." The two woman walked back to the rest, she took note of the smile on Loki's face as well, it was one of love and kindness, He leant down to her ear.

"Thor was not wrong, but magnificent was not the word I would use." She eyed him now,

"And what, pray tell would you say?"

"I would venture to say you look ravishing" there it was, the signature mischievous grin.

"You cheeky bastard" she shared in the grin as he helped her into the carriage.

"And we are off."

* * *

The trumpet players had walked off first through the streets of Asgard, then it was followed by the warriors three, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, who on a few occasions whilst he had been drunk had hit on Amaelie and was then tossed around the room by Loki and his magic.

After that a few of the kings most trusted guards followed by the kings and queens carriage.

The Vanir cheered as the royal family was pulled down the streets, it was a day of the highest celebration, should anyone dare to boo a member today they would be dealt with accordingly.

When Loki and Amaelie's carriage pulled into the crowded streets, the cheers just grew in velocity she caught a few whisperes.

"They say that girl is Iduna"

"Iduna has made her return to us?"

"there is no way the girl is descendant of a goddess as fine as Lady Iduna."

The last one hurt but Amaelie did not let it show, she just gave a warm smile to the gossiping vana's and a nod of the head.

"GIVE IT BACK!" her head snapped towards a group of children teasing a little girl, her sandy hair tied back into a low braid, a small, somewhat battered, doll flying through the air.

Amaelie leaned forward to the coachman,

"Stop the carriage"

"But my lady the king-"

"I said stop the carriage!" her tone was loud and firm as the man stopped the carriage.

Loki watched as she climbed out of the carriage and walked over to a group of children, catching what looked like a rag doll in mid air.

"Pardon me." She had tapped one of the boys on the shoulder, he turned around and instantly froze, coming to a fast attention.

"Did I see you take this girls doll from her?" her blue eyes bore into the child's deep brown ones, by the time the king had halted the rest of the parade, claiming he wished to see how Amaelie dealt with the situation.

"Y-Yes ma'am" the child looked guilty.

She knelt down in front of him, raising his chin to look at her again.

"Do not be afraid little one, I am not going to harm you." He looked up surprised.

She stood again "Now, what are your names?"

"Alyan" a dark haired boy stepped forward, his face looked cocky.

"Eder" this boy had bright blonde hair, and tan skin.

"Galen" it was the boy who had taken the doll from the little girl, she sat off in the corner.

Now that she looked at all of these children, their clothes were torn in several places and it looked like they could all use a bath and a warm meal.

The royal family looked on at her with intrigue as she walked over to the little girl, kneeling down once more to be eye level with the child.

"Hello." Her tone was soft and motherly. The child looked up, her large blue green eyes peeking out from her sandy blonde bangs. The child gave a small wave.

"My name is Amaelie, What's yours?"

Her voice was small and quiet "M-my n-name is Adylyn" Amaelie held the doll out.

"Addylyn, a pretty name, for a pretty girl" if the child's eyes could have been any bigger they would be as she took the doll.

Amaelie stood now and turned back to the boys.

"I cannot say I am proud of what I saw here today, do you know what it means to pick on girls where I come from?" she watched them shake their heads.

"It means you like them as more than a friend" a chorus of 'ewws' echoed and she heard Loki chuckle from the carriage. Now he was making his way over to them.

"Amaelie, I fear we are holding up the parade." He whispered in her ear when he was close enough.

"Perhaps you are right" she turned back to the children.

"Alyan, Eder, Galen, Addylyn. How would you like to join us?"

"Amaelie I do not think that is such a-" She cut Loki off.

"This is my decision and I will face the consequences later, but right now let us have some fun." He knew there was no arguing with her when she made up her mind.

She picked up Addylyn, "do you want to ride with us?" the little girl nodded as she hugged her doll tight.

"And you Boys?"

"It would be an honor"

"Then it's settled"

When everything was settled the 6 piled back into the carriage and the parade took off again.

* * *

Amaelie had insisted the children be brought back to the palace for the feast, Frigga had convinced her husband to allow it.

The children had been cleaned up and dressed appropriately, she now watched the children for the door way.

"I do not regret my decision"

"I should hope you would not, you demonstrated that you should be here" Loki placed his hand on her shoulder, now come. Enjoy the party.

The walked into the grand hall hand in hand.

* * *

Alright, well this is chapter 8. I do apologize for the delayed update, I have not been able to catch a break this month…my friends keep coming and kidnapping me T-T, but I saw Thor 2 Saturday and I must say Well done!

Spoiler alert! The jokes killed me but watching Loki get stabbed….I bawled like a baby, thank god he lived.

I was inspired to do the children in the parade because of that scene in the princess diaries: royal engagement. I thought it would be cute.

Aaaaany ways, Please REVIEW for another update, I want to hear what you think. Love you all!


End file.
